Music Meme of Doom
by TheBestLaidPlans
Summary: Ok well, I had to do a music meme because my friend dared me, I'm not sure if I like most of them. But if you're partial to a story in particular comment it and I'll write it. I know where all of them are going. I'm a pairing whore, be warned.
1. Long Day

**Long Day by Matchbox Twenty**

**Akudem**

I didn't know what to do without him, he was the only one that could deal with me. We fought like we always did, but this time he didn't turn around like usual. He just kept walking through my door. Axel was my everything and now what? What?

_Maybe he'll call,_ Demyx thought hopefully whilst drifting to sleep, after his very long day. _Please call. I don't think he knows that I can't handle myself without him. How will I go on without him every morning to wake up to? I bet tomorrow will be better. _


	2. Xo

**Xo by Fall Out Boy**

**Akuroku**

I saw him in the crowd, I knew I wanted him. And boy did I get him.

Moving quickly through the room toward the shorter blonde boy. Once getting there all I had to do was whisper in his ear and grab his hand. I never thought I'd get away with it, but I did.

Before I knew it, I was pushing the blue-eyed beauty against the wall in my apartment.

Later, still fucking him all night.

"Axel please!" he screamed as he writhed under me.

The next morning one could only wonder what was to come for us.


	3. The City is at War

The City is at War by Cobra Starship

**Friendship**

They had been friends for a long time now. All through high school they had been the ones. Their whole group had been, really, Axel, Marluxia, Zexion. All hot, all charming. Each with their own flaw and great things.

Axel with his charm.

Marluxia with his looks.

Zexion with his intelligence.

And now... now they ruled the streets. They were still the people to be. Still the envy of men and the kind to make women swoon. Not that they were interested in women anyway. They had always been friends and Zexion couldn't see it any other way.


	4. Hot N' Cold

**Hot N Cold by Katy Perry**

**Zemyx**

He could never tell with him anymore. Did he want him, or not? He was always being cryptic with him. Though Demyx would never let him go for real. The worse part was Zexion knew it. They had been dating for years off and on. They were THAT couple, the kind that was always meant to be together. Demyx loved him, he just wished he could know the same about his lover. They were still happy, if you could call it that. It was just that Zexion was always on and off. He would be loving one minute, then turn cold and instant. If only he knew for once and all. One thing was for sure, he would be his till the end.


	5. Elizabeth

**Elizabeth by the Sophomore Attempt**

**Soroku**

It was hard on both of them to hide it, but they had to. Well, physically it wasn't hard. They had been best friends their whole life. And despite what people said, even though they supposedly "looked alike", they were NOT twins. This was the main reason for having to keep it a secret. Well Roxas' mother was. Sora's mother probably would have been way over-excited if she found out her son was gay. Especially with Roxas, but for the time being, they had to be "just friends". Hopefully they could make it... One year and they could run away. Even though Roxas wanted to run away now.

"_Please Sora, Let's go!" _

"_We can't, you know that."_

If only they could've made it.


	6. Novacaine

**Novocaine by Green Day**

**Akuno**

Reno only wished it didn't hurt anymore, that he couldn't still feel where he slept next to him only the night before. Wished that Axel hadn't left at all. Wished they weren't brothers, wished the guilt would stop. That he really was the cold bastard everyone thought he was. Lying in bed smoking, after waking up alone, if only he didn't feel like they all thought he didn't. If only Axel wasn't the only one for him. If only he could stop cheating on his amazing Yazoo. Just as Axel was cheating on Roxas. They both had promised that they would stop, but last night had been proof of that.

"_We shouldn't," Axel moaned._

"_I know," he had replied even as he continued to lick down his younger brother's jaw line and nibble on his neck._

He told himself he would stop, wouldn't do that again. He knew he would.


	7. Cat and Mouse

**Cat and Mouse by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Soriku**

This had been coming for a long time. Together like this at last, but it was bittersweet. All that was running through Riku's mind as he lay naked in Sora's bed afterward was the cost of being like this. He could tell no one and he had to watch that bitch Kairi kiss his Sora. All for what? All for Sora, that's what. Everything was for Sora, all he did, all he hid. But he was all Riku wanted and he was worth the price he paid.


	8. Unknown

**I don't remember what this Song was but I know where the story is going**

**Soroku**

Running away had sounding like a great idea at the time. Now, 100 miles from what had been home, Sora didn't know if it was the right choice but he knew if he was going down, it would be with Roxas.

"You and me forever baby," Roxas had promised as they pulled out of their tiny town in his pick-up.


	9. I Constantly Thank God for Esteban

**I Constantly Thank God for Esteban by Panic at the Disco**

**Akuso**

Sitting in church was the last place Axel expected himself to be on Easter. He had honestly expected himself to wake up in a stranger's house with a hangover after being a strip clubs the whole night. That was how he always celebrated Easter. Seemed appropriate, right? He hardly expected to be sitting, listening to a preacher talk about Jesus, him and the other hundred who needed their souls saved, and just for a cheap donation, how quaint. He hadn't expected any of this, that was... Until he met Sora last night. _Now I think everything has changed, I don't know. _


	10. Sleepyhead

**Sleepyhead by Passion Pit**

**Akuno**

It was late when they meet that night, late to even be a dance club. Reno had given up on the blonde he was trying to take home and at this point was sitting at the bar trying to get shit-faced. The bartender Rude, his long time friend, told him he had drunken enough, so Reno was waiting till the tall bald man turned around and stealing some of the alcohol behind the counter, drinking it slowly. When Axel approached him...


End file.
